


Что-то новое, что-то старое

by Ruata



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruata/pseuds/Ruata
Summary: Вон сжал рукой его плечо и просто сказал: «Повесь объявление». Маленькое объявление на маленьком клочке бумаги, «Главе Атлас требуется помощник, умение обращаться с оружием и говорить на языке бандитов обязательно».





	Что-то новое, что-то старое

Когда Рис вешал объявление о наборе в Атлас, он и не думал, что кто-то на него обратит внимание. Все-таки плакатами на Пандоре пользовались разве что для подтирания жоп, даже на толчке вряд ли прочтут, потому что большинство и читать наверняка не умеет. Но повесить все равно стоило, как маленький шажок, маленькое подтверждение тому, что он и его компания _есть_. Возможно, стоило послушать Вона и кинуть клич среди своих верных почитателей, вот только Дети Гелиоса сами себя переименовали в Детей Риса, и Рис старался обходить это место стороной. Не то чтобы он был против всеобщего обожания, просто обзаводиться таким количеством детей разом не планировал, да и статуи безголового Джека навевали тоску и оставляли горький привкус во рту. Вон наверняка это замечал, но никак не комментировал, просто однажды, когда у Риса чуть ли дым из ушей не валил от напряжения, сжал рукой его плечо и просто сказал: «Повесь объявление».

Маленькое объявление на маленьком клочке бумаги, «Главе _Атлас_ требуется помощник, умение обращаться с оружием и говорить на языке бандитов обязательно».

— Я думала, что Джек додавил всех из этого клоповника, но посмотрите-ка на это, — Рис вздрогнул, оторвавшись от планшета с вычислениями (у Вона было мало времени на расчеты, и, черт возьми, Рис готов был вернуться и дать себе пинка за то, что принимал помощь бро в этом как должное), и уставился на фигуру, которая увлеченно изучала копию спертого у Джека из кабинета права на владение Атласом. Увлеченно настолько, насколько Рис мог читать по спинам, прикрытым плащом.

Вот. Вот именно поэтому Вон и говорил, что Риса на Пандоре одного оставлять нельзя. Если бы это был псих, то прости-прощай и Атлас, и все грандиозные планы, и Фиона бы дико хохотала, попинывая землю на его могиле.

— А ты кто, прости? — Рис сжал покрепче свой новенький электрошокер, который всегда держал под рукой. Не хотелось в посмертии слушать смех Фионы, надо признать.

Фигура, не поворачиваясь к нему, подняла вверх руку, и Рис немного отпрянул назад, прежде чем до него дошло, что в кулаке у нее зажат белый листок.

— Я умею стрелять и на редкость хорошо обращаюсь с языком, — фигура наконец-то повернулась, и Рис невольно сглотнул, когда увидел из-под полы шляпы хищную улыбку.

— Тогда ты принята.

***

Рис никому бы не признался, но хотя в его жизни было много поступков, о которых он сожалел, Ниша к ним не относилась. Даже в ответ на негромкое замечание Вона — «Ну разумеется, чего следовало ожидать? Я только отвернусь, а ты то Гелиос уронишь, то подружку Красавчика Джека сделаешь своей охранницей», — Рис только пожал плечами, с трудом подавив в себе желание поинтересоваться, откуда Вон знал о том, что у Джека была подружка, если даже Рис, верный и преданный фанат, о ней не подозревал. Есть вещи, о которых Рис предпочитал не знать.

Но Вон никогда не отрицал, что Ниша умеет обращаться с оружием, и его новый приятель в маске, с которым в последнее Вон был почти неразлучен, одобрил ее, и дело на этом закрыли.

— Я слышала, именно ты уронил «большую эйч» с неба, — небрежно бросила Ниша в первый день, по-хозяйски отодвинув со стола Риса кучу деталей, и нагло закинула на освободившееся место ноги. 

— А я слышал, что тебя убили, — буркнул в ответ Рис, — люди о многом говорят.

— О многом, — эхом отозвалась Ниша и больше не произнесла за вечер ни слова, только молча буравила его взглядом.

Вскоре это стало рутиной, они перебрасывались ничего не значащими (слишком многое) фразами, после чего Ниша молча наблюдала, как Рис ковыряется в прототипах нового оружия. Наверное, ей было смертельно скучно, но вслух она ничего не говорила, только насмешливо кривила рот, когда Рис поднимал на нее взгляд, и иногда тыкала пальцем в какую-нибудь новую гениальную идею с весомым «хрень». Поначалу Рис отмахивался от замечаний, скидывал ее ноги со стола и делал что угодно, только _не дулся_ , прежде чем до него не дошло, что в ее словах было зерно истины. Что-что, а оружие Ниша знала хорошо.

С Нишей дело пошло быстрее. Она ему не помогала — скорее, наоборот, ее язвительные замечания и маньячный смех над любой его неудачей иногда заставляли поежиться от слишком сильного сходства с Джеком. Но теперь Рис мог работать, не боясь держать спину открытой и не отвлекаясь на любой шорох. Если раньше у него и были какие-то сомнения, то теперь от них не осталось и следа: Ниша с оружием была просто таран. Когда Риса попытались прихлопнуть какие-то психи, она без лишних церемоний схватила его за шкирку и отшвырнула в сторону, а потом выхватила пистолет и методично, не прекращая стрельбу и задорно хохоча даже громче выстрелов, выкосила всех.

— Тебе еще повезло, засранец, что я не могу применить свой фирменный трюк “по одному на каждого”, — сплюнула Ниша на труп, — а уж какую магию я творила с кнутом…

Рис оценивающе прищурился. Иногда он хотел предложить ей помощь — все-таки он был не только программистом в Гиперионе и главой Атласа, — но каждый раз проглатывал слова, натыкаясь на взгляд Ниши. Скорее всего, она бы его не убила, но и рисковать своими яйцами Рис был не готов. Так что он скользил взглядом дальше, а Ниша поправляла рукав и ловко разбирала пистолет одной рукой. Позерщица. 

— Ты меня надула, — Рис сложил на груди руки.

— О? И что же на этот раз? — Ниша даже не подняла на него взгляд, но уголки ее губ дернулись вверх.

— Я специально выделил умение общения с психами, а ты, ну, ты, — Рис помахал рукой, не найдя слов.

Ниша коротко хохотнула.

— Сопляк, так это и есть самый родной язык психов — пулю в лоб без разговоров.

— Пулю в лоб — да, но не орать им до этого "иди сюда, сучий потрох, я тебе кишки на шею натяну!”, — Рис в жизни бы не признался, что это выглядело довольно хорошо. Как клише из фильма, но эффектно, а уж в этом-то Рис знал толк.

В тишине комнаты раздался щелчок курка, Ниша наконец-то собрала свою игрушку обратно.

— Кроме того, — сладко пропела она, словно и не слышала последних слов, — я точно говорила, что умею обращаться с _языком_.

Рис поперхнулся.

***

Когда Рис собрал первые модели оружия по своим чертежам из подручных материалов («Из говна и палок, дорогой, называй вещи своими именами,» — пропела Ниша, покручивая свой облегченный пистолет от Джейкобс на пальце) и даже успешно продал их, то первым делом пригласил к себе Вона с его новым дружком (имя которого Рис постоянно забывал, если знал вообще) и Фиону с Сашей. Фиона с Сашей принесли бутерброды, а Вон достал из-под полы водку из кактусов. «Его фирменный рецепт,» — ткнул Вон в своего дружка, и Ниша громко фыркнула, отобрала бутылку и сделала большой глоток. Блаженно прищурила глаза и подняла большой палец вверх. Дружок молча хлопнул ее по плечу — Рис остался бы без своей второй руки за такое, — и отвел в сторону. Фиона вздохнула про прекрасную шляпу, Вон поморщился, а Саша сказала, что Рис теперь должен склепать ей легендарку от нового Атласа.

Жизнь понемногу налаживалась.

— А ты не так уж и плох для сосунка, который пошел наперекор Джеку, — выдохнула Ниша, приобняв Риса со спины за талию одной рукой. Рис, который снимал рубашку непослушными пальцами, застыл.

Друзья спали в соседней комнате, им приходилось ютиться на двух кроватях, сдвинутых вместе, и Рис подумал, что так даже неплохо, ведь Ниша до этого уединилась с Дружком... и вот она тут, сжимает его ребра в стальной хватке, впивается пальцами, и Рис слишком пьян, чтобы не принимать такие «комплименты» близко к сердцу.

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, — Рис попытался вывернуться из ее захвата, но Ниша негромко рассмеялась и прильнула к нему.

— Ну как же. Наверняка ты сначала безумно тек от него, потому что все текли от Красавчика Джека, а потом повстречался с ним поближе и понял, что кишка тонка. Возможно, ты пытался верить ему до последнего, но в итоге, когда понял, что тебя надули, уронил его любимую игрушку и начал восстанавливать компанию, которую Джек радостно раздавил щелчком пальцев. Даже я теперь рядом с тобой. Неплохое начало, не так ли? — Рис молчал, но Ниша, видимо, и не ждала ответа. — Что ты сделал с ИИ Джека?

Рис замер, напряженно уставившись перед собой, вспоминая глаз, который лежал в закрытом ящике стола.

— ИИ Джека упал вместе с Гелиосом, может, где-то еще и бродит в развалинах.

— Ха, я нисколько, вот нисколечко не сомневаюсь в этом, — Ниша тыкнула его пальцем под ребро, и Рис негромко пискнул, — вот только врать мне не стоит.

— Чего ты хочешь, Ниша? — спросил он устало, опустив голову вниз.

— Сиреневую помаду, — промурчала она ему в ухо, слегка прикусывая мочку зубами, — и новую руку.

Что ж. Это Рис мог ей дать.


End file.
